Una noche en el crown center
by seetiefen
Summary: Un día agotador, quien se hubiese imaginado a Andrew así?, nivel 1, corona a la reina con la ayuda de tus aliados... El protagonista es Andrew! R


¡Ejem, hola, pues quería hacer algo diferente y con otros protagonistas y se me ocurrió esta locura! XD jaja! es que Andrew siempre me ha llamado mucho la atención, espero sea de su agrado

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia ¬ ¬'

**Una noche en el Crown Center**

_Por: ALaas_

Capitulo 1: **Nivel 1 Imperio lunar**

Eran ya las 10 de la noche y un joven de cabellera corta rubia aun se encontraba dentro del establecimiento conocido como el Crown Center en la ciudad de Tokio, se encontraba recargado en la vitrina donde atendía a las personas, observando detenidamente el lugar.

Había sido un día muy largo, sus dos amigas rubias y otro chico de cabello rubio arenoso se habían quedado jugando hasta tarde, pero ya era hora de cerrar y Andrew daba gracias a que por fin podría descansar. Se levantó, cerró la vitrina con candado, unas cajas de unos juegos nuevos que habían llegado esta tarde las guardó en la parte de atrás del establecimiento, después se dispuso a desconectar cada una de las máquinas de videojuegos del Crown, las iba desconectando una por una y pasó por la máquina de carreras en la que había estado jugando su amiga de rubia cabellera y el otro chico, y siguió pasando máquina por máquina, hasta que llegó a una en particular que le llamo la atención, ése videojuego lo había estado jugando su amiga rubia de las coletas casi toda la tarde, y por los berrinches que hacía la niña supuso que no debió de irle muy bien en su juego, Andrew sonrió ante ese recuerdo, en verdad esa chica le parecía muy graciosa, se quedó viendo el videojuego, se llamaba Imperio Lunar y el objetivo era encontrar a la reina de la luna y al rey de la tierra, coronarlos con la ayuda de todas sus guardianas las sailors scauts y vencer al ejército de la reina Metalia, de repente una idea descabellada le vino a la mente

¿Por qué no? - Se preguntó a sí mismo el chico - Creo que solo un juego no me quitará mucho tiempo

Y enseguida buscó en la bolsa de sus pantalones una moneda para poder jugar un rato antes de irse del Crown

¡Que lástima! Otro día será – Se dijo a sí mismo el chico al decepcionarse por no tener una moneda

Ya iba a desconectar la máquina cuando se dio cuenta de que esta reaccionó y comenzó el juego

Que extraño, pero bueno, no desperdiciaré un juego gratis – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa y se puso a jugar

Vaya, en verdad esta difícil – Decía el chico, entonces una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – ¡Ahora entiendo los berrinches de Serena!

Siguió jugando, ya se encontraba en el 2do nivel, en verdad el chico era bueno para esas cosas, aunque no lo demostrara, nadie se lo hubiera imaginado, ahora ya estaba en el tercer nivel, seguía avanzando, era muy habilidoso y rápidamente aprendía las reglas del juego, parecía como si ya lo hubiese jugado antes, pero lo que mas le sorprendió al chico, fue el hecho de que cuando perdía, la máquina no le pedía otra moneda, los créditos eran interminables y como al chico le pareció interesante el juego, no podía dejar de jugarlo.

El tiempo pasaba mientras el rubio seguía jugando, el chico ya se encontraba en el cuarto nivel, se veía notablemente cansado, no se había dado cuenta de que ya iban a ser las 12 de la noche, sus ojos casi se cerraban del cansancio y bostezaba a cada rato, se encontraba tan concentrado en su juego que no dejaba que el sueño lo venciera, entonces sucedió algo que no esperaba

Oh, no, pero si ya solo me faltaba un nivel para ganar! – El chico dio un largo bostezo, recargó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el videojuego para no caerse, las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando y sus piernas estaba ligeramente temblando – No es justo, por qué tuvieron que acabarse los créditos ahora, y no tengo monedas…

Los ojos del chico no pudieron resistir más y se cerraron, enseguida cayó sentado al suelo suavemente deslizándose por la máquina y recargó su cabeza en ésta, se había quedado profundamente dormido, y así paso un tiempo hasta que sintió que alguien lo estaba llamando, también sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo moviéndolo para que reaccionara

Andrew…

Andrew…

Andrew por favor despierta

Al parecer el chico estaba reaccionando y enseguida abrió los ojos para encontrarse de frente muy cerca de un rostro ya conocido para él

Se… Serena – Dijo el chico retrocediendo un poco y frotándose los ojos para quitarse el aspecto soñoliento – ¿Qué sucedió?

Pronto lo sabrás – Contestó la chica que tenía cabello rubio largo agarrado en dos graciosas coletas

Pero ¿Qué esta sucediendo¿Dónde estamos? – El chico comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados observando el lugar, que aparentemente era un pasillo muy largo con algunas puertas visibles mas allá – Agh¡Ahora recuerdo¡Me quedé jugando en el Crown! – Dijo el chico abriendo más sus ojos, colocando su mano en la frente como si se hubiese golpeado él mismo por lo que hizo, aún se encontraba sentado en el piso

Te encuentras en el planeta donde se llevará a cabo la gran batalla por el imperio lunar, pero ya no hay tiempo, debes encontrar a los guardianes que te ayudarán para derrotar al ejército de la reina Metalia y encontrar a los verdaderos reyes para coronarlos, ésa es tu misión ahora Caballero del sol – Le dijo la chica

De que hablas Serena, ya no deberías jugar tanto ese juego – Dijo el chico riéndose un poco

La chica sólo lo había estado viendo, cuando de repente, la expresión graciosa de Andrew cambió por una muy seria

¿Pero que es eso? – Dijo el chico tratando de reconocer la silueta de algo que venía acercándose

La figura se acercaba lentamente y la expresión del chico iba cambiando por una de miedo y a la vez sorpresa

¡No puede ser, es el guerrero de la espada! – Dijo Andrew

El guerrero tenía la forma de una persona sumamente alta y corpulenta vestida con ropas, guantes, botas y algunos accesorios más, además llevaba una máscara negra que no dejaba ver su rostro y un casco con cuernos a cada lado, todo era negro

Después de eso, la chica comenzó a desaparecer, como si estuviera transportándose a otro lugar, el chico logró percatarse de eso

¡Espera! A dónde vas – Le dijo el chico antes de que la chica desapareciera por completo

Tu misión ha comenzado ya…

Fue lo último que Andrew pudo escuchar

¡Pero esto debe ser una broma! – Dijo el chico un poco alterado mientras veía cómo el guerrero de la espada estaba a menos de 5 metros de él

El chico no sabía que hacer, aún se encontraba ahí sentado así que lo primero que hizo fue pararse, no tenía a dónde huir, detrás de él se encontraba un gran muro y el pasillo no era muy ancho como para poder evadir al guerrero y salir corriendo de ahí, tampoco podía enfrentarse a él porque seguramente no saldría muy bien librado, entonces la actitud del chico cambió rápidamente por una que mostraba mucha seguridad y calma y soltó una pequeña risita

Pero que estoy pensando, esto es solo juego, de seguro estoy soñando – Dijo el chico, entonces se quedó ahí parado mientras el guerrero se preparaba para asestar un golpe con su espada contra el rubio

Si el chico no estuviera tan seguro de que ése era un sueño, de seguro ya solo estaría esperando el dolor que le causaría ése golpe, pudo sentir una pequeña brisa que hizo la espada con su rápido movimiento, entonces escuchó como algo muy bruscamente detenía la espada y se sobresaltó, eso le había parecido muy real y abrió un poco mas sus ojos, si esa cosa no hubiera detenido la espada de seguro ya estuviera tirado en el piso sobre un charco de sangre entonces una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

¡Pero ¿qué estas esperando!– Le dijo una chica de rubia cabellera con un antifaz en la cara

¿De dónde diablos salió esa chica¡Es idéntica a la del juego, es… ¡es sailor V! – Pensó Andrew

Le recordó a una amiga suya, la chica estaba riñendo con el guerrero con la ayuda de una cadena con forma de pequeños corazones que sujetaba la espada, se habían alejado un poco de él, en seguida la chica aplicó mas fuerza e hizo que la espada cayera al suelo y el guerrero quedara indefenso, entonces la sailor lo sacó de su trance

¡Toma tu espada! – Le gritó sailor V

El chico sólo asintió con la cabeza aún sorprendido y se apresuró a tomar la espada que había dejado caer el guerrero

¡Cuidado! – Le gritó la chica rubia que se encontraba más allá

El chico sólo pudo observar cómo el guerrero lo tomaba de su ropa con una mano y lo levantaba lo mas alto posible, el chico se asustó ante tal acción pero nunca soltó la espada, entonces la utilizó para causarle una pequeña herida al guerrero que fue suficiente para que soltara a Andrew, que cayó al suelo de espaldas y trató de retroceder lo más que pudo pues aún se encontraba acorralado

Sailor V trató de distraer al guerreo para que dejara a Andrew y lo atrapó con su cadena, Andrew sólo observaba todo desde el suelo sujetando firmemente la espada, a pesar de que el guerrero se encontraba sin la espada aún tenía una extraordinaria fuerza física y aunque la chica hacía su mejor esfuerzo estaba perdiendo terreno poco a poco, si no hacía algo la chica pronto moriría, si en verdad se encontraba dentro del juego entonces sabía cómo derrotar al guerrero, se levantó del suelo, empuñó su espada y se dispuso a atacar, sabía que lo mas probable era que moriría, pero no importaba, era un juego y si perdía lo volvería a intentar

Aaaaaaaaaaah! – Andrew soltó un grito de lucha lo que llamó la atención de Sailor V

¡No te muevas de donde estás! – Le gritó la chica, lo que hizo que Andrew se detuviera

Andrew obedeció y se limitó a observar un poco la situación, le parecía imposible que todo eso estuviera sucediendo, la desesperación lo estaba consumiendo, la cadena de la chica ya se había roto y estaba recibiendo algunos golpes del guerrero, pero era tal como lo recordaba, era tal como había sucedido en el juego, excepto por un pequeño detalle, faltaba algo, mas bien alguien…

¡Espada de Urano, elimina! – Una chica de cabello corto arenoso con un antifaz apareció en acción y atravesó al guerreo con su espada cortándolo en dos, entonces el guerrero comenzó a desintegrarse hasta desaparecer por completo

Eso estuvo muy cerca – Dijo Sailor V mientras se levantaba del suelo con la ayuda de la otra chica

Si, pero nos queda poco tiempo – Dijo la chica de cabello corto

Tú debes ser Umbriel – Dijo Andrew

Y tu el caballero del sol, es tu deber encontrar a la reina y coronarla – Le dijo la chica en un tono amenazador

Pero esto es real, esto no es un juego¡es imposible, como voy a salir de aquí! – Dijo Andrew todavía confundido

Esto es real, tú debes cumplir la misión y coronar a la reina, solo así podrás ganar el juego – Le dijo sailor V muy tranquila

Pero…! – Dijo Andrew, pero Umbriel no lo dejó terminar

Ya no hay tiempo! Tienes que avanzar al siguiente nivel! – Le decía umbriel mientras lo jalaba para que avanzara

Pero aún no tengo mi armadura! – Dijo Andrew asustado que se había logrado zafarse de Umbriel

Y al instante en su cuerpo comenzó a aparecer una armadura dorada y brillante con algunos símbolos del sol por todas partes y la espada que le habían quitado al guerrero había cambiado un poco de forma, ahora el símbolo del sol había aparecido en ella y había adquirido una tonalidad dorada con algunas piedras doradas, era la armadura del caballero del sol

Ya estas listo, ahora ve al siguiente nivel, no hay tiempo que perder – Le dijo Sailor V

Y todo alrededor de Andrew comenzó a desaparecer, él se dio cuenta de esto

Esperen! Aun tengo muchas preguntas! – Les gritó Andrew corriendo hacia las chicas – ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí¿Si termino el juego podré regresar a mi mundo? – Les preguntó Andrew que veía cómo se desvanecían

¡Es tu deber cumplir tu misión…! - Le dijo Umbriel antes de que ella y sailor V desaparecieran junto con toda la habitación

Ahora Andrew sentía como si todo estuviera dando vueltas y cerró sus ojos para no ver una intensa luz blanca que se producía, luego de unos segundos todo regresó a la normalidad y había sido arrojado contra el piso con mucha fuerza, de no haber sido por su armadura tal vez el impacto le hubiese dolido, tomó su espada que había caído a un lado de él, se levantó rápidamente, observó su alrededor, ahora se encontraba en una pequeña habitación vacía totalmente blanca con dos puertas, él sabía lo que seguía, debía escoger la puerta correcta para avanzar al siguiente nivel o si no tendría que volver a repetir el primero

Veamos, creo que recuerdo esta parte – Decía Andrew mientras colocaba su mano en el mentón en señal de que estaba pensando - creo que es… esta!

Y se dirigió hacia la puerta izquierda, tomo la perilla, la giró, abrió la puerta de la cual salió una pequeña niebla y una intensa luz lo cegó por un momento, después de que todo se disipó se sorprendió por lo que vio en ese momento, su espada casi se la había caído de la mano, sólo se quedó con la boca abierta…

Pues espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews con su opinión, cualquier idea será tomada en cuenta y también cualquier tomatazo jaja! XD


End file.
